The Twelfth of the Twelfth
by gameloverx
Summary: How wierd can people get? Celebrating a bunch of numbers? And why the date?


**Hey peeps. I noticed that i didn't pay much attention to Knuckles in any of my stories. :( Oh well, here's one of those team sonic bonding moments. Hope you like it. **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**The Twelfth of the Twelfth**

Angel Island was usually a peaceful place. Being a floating island that hovers thousands of feet above the surface, it is completely isolated from all the commotion of the civilization bellow. The island's light winds and pleasant sunshine created an aura of warmth and safely, so it wasn't surprising that so many birds loved to thrive there.

But in the winter it was different. The buckets of snow that fell on the sanctuary regularly covered everything. The trees, their branches bare, were covered in a soft white powder, creating a mysterious and even magical air around them. And being standing there would look around, awed by the sight. Pools and lakes were frozen over stiff, reflecting the trees around them. It was clear that Jack Frost decided to pay much more attention to this island than anything else.

This was exactly the time when Knuckles the Echidna, guardian and protector of the Master Emerald, sat on the frozen stone steps in front of the giant jewel, and grumbled on how crappy his life was.

Cursing the snow as a giant heap of it landed on top of his head from the nearest hanging branch, the red anteater wrapped his arms around himself, trying to save warmth (if there was any left, that is). The wind blew once more, and Knuckles shivered once again. Well, at least it was too cold for that thieving bat to even _try _to fly up here. Knuckles curled up into a shivering ball, cursing once again as another breeze hit him, and then:

"Yo Knucklehead! Why so grumpy?" a cheerful voice rang out, shattering the guardian's continuous thought of self-pity.

The owner of the voice zoomed up the steps, stopping in front of the echidna. A silly grin of his face, Sonic knelt next to his freezing friend. "So, what's up?"

Knuckles let out a groan, really wishing that the blue annoyance would disappear. No such luck. "It's probably minus 20 degrees Fahrenheit, and you're asking me _what's up?_"

Said annoyance rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't frozen up yet. To get warm you gotta _move, _genius." The grin shank into a smirk, and the hedgehog finally let out the question he was holding back for so long (about fifteen minutes, actually). "So, guess what day it is today?"

"Hopefully, the end of the world. That way I won't have to listen to your irritating voice anymore."

"Actually, Knuckles, the end of the world isn't until the 21st." a cheery voice called behind the two. Tail came up the stairs, smiling excitedly and the two older sapiens. "No. Today is a very special day."

Knuckles searched his mind, trying to remember any dates that the surface people called "special." There was that strange time when the two brothers came up to the island, wearing creepy masks. It was called Huloo-een or something. Then there was that time when they tried to persuade him for some reason to get a pine tree so they could hang glass balls on it. Guessing wildly, the echidna blurred out: "Kristmas?"

Tails giggled, and shook his head. "It's the 12-12-12th!"

Knuckles stared at the two grinning mobians, shaking his head. "Twelve, twelve, twelve?"

"Well yeah! You know, the date? December 12, 2012?" Sonic explained hurriedly.

"And…you celebrate that?" the totally confused/creeped out Knuckles asked. The two others nodded, grins not fading. Knuckles ran a hand down his face. "Who in their right mind, would celebrate _numbers_?"

Tails' grin faded, the fox kit looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well, most don't. But it's special, you know?"

"So we thought we'd celebrate it." Sonic added cheerfully. "You know, for the heck of it."

Tails smiled again, his tails twitching excitedly. "And something special is supposed to happen on these days. And since this is the last date like that in this century (only twelve months, you know?) something exta special is supposed to happen today!"

"So we decided to get you away from that big green rock of yours and let you come with us." Sonic concluded.

"Wait," Knuckles back away from the two cheerful figures, wondering if they both were insane. Oh wait, he already knew the answer. "So on this date some random crap is supposed to happen?"

Sonic shook his head mockingly, wrapping a shoulder around his red friend. "Knuckles, some "random crap" happening is when Egghead let's out some legendary (and super creepy) god or something."

"Or an amusement park." Tails added.

"Yeah. This is like if you go to the lottery and win a million bucks. So trust me, you won't regret it. So, you coming or not?"

Knuckles thought about it for a moment, wondering what he had to lose. After all, he _was _quite curious how the whole thing happened. And it was better than staying here and freezing to death, that was for sure. After a moment of silence, he finally answered, surprising the two others. "Alright fine. But where are we going?'

Motioning the echidna to follow them, Sonic and Tails set out toward the nearby crearing, where the parked the Tornado. "Don't know, the casino?"

Tails rolled his eyes, "_Sonic, _the last time you spent four hours in one slot machine." Then with a mischievous smile he added, "What about the beach?"

"Dude! You know it's probably twice as cold there! And you know I don't like beaches. How about just some pizza?"

Strangely, the wind didn't seem as forceful as before, and the cold seemed to instantly vanish. Knuckles smiled behind the two. _They really are weirdoes. _

But then again, sometimes weirdoes make the best of friends.

**The End. **

* * *

**So there. Hope the last quote isn't too cheesy for you guys. I actually enjoyed writing the winter descriptions, since apperantly, _in California it doesn't snow. _D: I miss the snow ball fights. Anyways, hope to hear from you guys soon. REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**P.S. I like pie XD. **

**P.P.S. Happy 12-12-12th! **

**Glx.**


End file.
